


The kid And The Old One

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot based on rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kid And The Old One

He sensed some movements from behind.

"Mo." He heard and knew whom it was without having to turn around and look, he will recognize this voice even with his headphones on.

Moritz smiled at the kid as he joined him on the bench. Even though they were almost at the same age, he liked to call him that, just to annoy him. "Leo," He said.

But he was not greeted the same. Instead, what he got was a serious look that didn't suit him well. that was unusual…

"Is it done?" Leo asked in a small voice as he began to play with his jacket's zipper, looking straight quite blankly.

Oh.

Sighing, he moved his gaze to Leo's hands, just staring at them, not really looking. Leo had this ability to change Mo's mood in seconds. Normally, it was cheering him up, it was actually impossible for him to be sad near Leo, with his stupid jokes and faces. Only very often, the opposite happened, only very often Leo made him sad. This was one of these rare moments.

"Almost." Moritz said and closed his eyes. He certainly didn't want to have that conversation yet. Maybe in a few day times, when the deal is complete, he'll be willing to have this conversation, the conversation that'll represent their parting ways. Maybe, probably not. "What about you?"

It was Leo's turn to sigh. "I really don't know." He admitted, and Moritz could hear the concern that came with his words. He wanted to hug him and tell that everything will be sorted out soon and that'll be fine. But he didn't… probably because Leo knew well enough what he'll say to him. Or maybe he was just too hesitant to do so right now.

After a few seconds in whom none of them had been talking, both too concentrated with their own thoughts, Leo broke the silence. "Do you think we'll play together again?" He asked, turning to look at Mo's face with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah," Moritz stated easily, without putting much thought to it, simply believing it. "If not here, then in the national team."

Leo snorted. "As if someone as talentless as you will be in the national team."

There it was again, this mood-changing ability, which worked on Moritz like a light switch, just by hearing Leo's voice.

He gave Leo his best-surprised bitch face. "You wish you could be as talentless as me, kid!"

Leo made a face at that. "Oh yeah? And do I need to remind you who won the sprint competition last week? Huh? Was it you or was it me?"

Mo leant forward. "Are you challenging me?"

"I am, if you're not scared enough to lose again!" The other boy laughed shortly.

Moritz narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're on!"

Leo stood up. "Then what are you waiting for? Get up! Or are you too old for that?" He asked and laughed again at how Mo always got annoyed when he called him that, old.

Even though only one year separated them, Leo liked to call him that just to get him annoyed. What could he do? The old one was cute when he got annoyed…


End file.
